Slated
by FullOfAwesomeness44
Summary: After a purple hole appears in Townsville three new super kids come into the PPG's aquaintance. Where did they come from- and how will they get back?


TBD

It was an average day in Townsville; everything was fine. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had long since called a truce and they had become somewhat friends. They were hanging out in the living room of the Utonium household. Butch and Buttercup were playing a graphically violent video game, Boomer and Bubbles were sketching sceneries; obviously from their minds as Bubbles's was filled with bunnies and unicorns and Boomer's had a rampaging dragon. Brick and Blossom were argu- I mean discussing classic stories versus new bestsellers. Then the Hotline rang. Blossom ran to the phone, "Hello?... There's a WHAT?...We'll be right there, Mayor!" "What's going on?" Brick asked. "There's a… purple….hole in the sky," She answered unsurely. "Cooool! Let's go!" Butch said excitedly. No, the Rowdyruff Boys weren't crime fighters. They still committed the occasional petty crime, but they were more observers now.

So the super powered six flew to Downtown. Sure enough there was a purple hole in the sky. "Whoa…," they all murmured. "How do we fight a hole?" Buttercup asked. "I'm not even sure we should fight it; I mean it's not doing any harm," Blossom said. All of a sudden a high pitched scream emitted from the hole. The violet anomaly flashed and a purple blur fell out of the hole. After a second Brick realized that it was a person. He flew down and caught the falling person. She was wearing a purple beanie, a purple hoodie-jacket, a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple chucks. She was pretty pale and small, about 5"4'. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was holding on to Brick for dear life. Her bangs stuck out like straw underneath her hat. The rest of her hair fell down her back in messy waves. It was a reddish-brown color.

After Brick flew back up she slowly opened her eyes. They were the exact same shade of purple as her jacket. Blossom hovered over. "Who are you and are you alright?" she inquired. "Sagittarius and I think so," She answered. Brick blinked. "Your name is Sagittarius, like the star sign?" he asked. She sighed. "Yes it is. I know it's a mouthful, you can call me Sage if you like." Right after Sage finished the hole flashed again and the insistent screaming increased in volume as a yellow blur fell from the hole. Bubbles flew down and caught the screaming girl. She stopped screaming and everyone got their hearing back.

The girl had brownish-blondish hair that was pulled back in a messy bun. She had a few freckles beneath each sunshine yellow eye. She was even shorter than Sage, about 5"2' and a bit more tan. She was wearing a yellow tee-shirt with a black star in the middle, a black skirt, yellow leggings that stopped mid-calf, and black ankle boots. "Thanks!" she said brightly to Bubbles. "Hey Sage! I'm not dead!" "I can see that," the violet clad girl responded. "What's your name?" Boomer asked. "Saffron but you can call me Saffy," she said. They all looked to the purple hole expectantly.

After about five seconds the hole flashed once more and then after a teal blur fell from it, it disappeared. Butch and Buttercup looked at each other for a split second then both flew down to catch the last girl. They each grabbed a wrist. Unlike Sage who was curled in a ball and Saffy who was flailing around this girl was ridged as a board with her eyes wide open. She had darkish brown short hair with downward spikes and her hair stuck up at the ends. There was a lightening bolt streak of teal in her hair. Her eyes were wide and the pupils were HUGE. She was a whole bunch paler than Sage and two inches taller. She was wearing a teal classic hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and the letters D and K in black on the front. She had teal wrist bands, black baggy jeans and teal DC sneakers. She also had a black and teal backpack on. "Uh, hi," She said looking up at the greens. "Hey" "Supp" "I'm Skye," She said.

"Well you all know us now, who are you?" Sage asked. "My name is Blossom; that's Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch," Blossom said taking charge. "They have weird names like you, Star Girl," Skye said. Sagittarius frowned at the nickname. "Can it Cloudy," She said using another nickname. At that Skye did the mature thing; she stuck her tongue out. "Guys, cut it out!" Saffy said. It seemed she did this kind of thing a lot. "Fine, Saff's right….. You can let us go now," She said to the others who had been watching the exchange. "No we can't, you'd fall," Butch said. "No we wouldn't! Watch," Saffron giggled. She proceeded to break out of Bubbles's grip and did some loop-de-loops with a sunny yellow stripe following her every move. "You guys have super powers!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Yupp, so please let me have use of my arms again," Skye said. At that the greens and Brick let go of the girls.

"Now that everyone is okay, can you explain what happened?" Brick asked. The three odd girls looked at each other. "This is all your's Skye," Sagittarius said. "Maybe we should go somewhere, to sit down or something," Saffy suggested. "Let's go back to our house," Buttercup said. After they flew back to the Utonium's Skye started the tale.


End file.
